DownTown
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: DownTown is a pretty fun place for any type of Sim, thanks to the talented Emily Neko who uses her powers to make things for anything and anyone. What she doesn't know...is that this year in DownTown will be a year she will never forget. Some canon/OC, and some OC/OC pairings. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

"Morning, Emily!"

I walked outside, stretching my arms out and taking a deep breath, allowing the sun to embrace me with its warm rays. I familiar voice caught my attention. I looked over and smiled, seeing DJ Candy waving at me.

"Hey, DJ!" I walked over. "nice day out, huh?"

"Yeah, totally! I kinda wish it was summer though," DJ commented, as we walked side-by-side towards the Town Square. "that's definitely the time to party! Speaking of which, I'm thinking of holding a concert in the Desert this summer. Do you think you can help me with the advertising, Em?"

"Sure!" I replied. "I'll make some flyers."

"You're the best!" DJ smiled at me. "seriously, Em, you do too much for everyone."

"Well, I like helping everyone here. Gives me a purpose, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it. How 'bout some pizza? I'll treat ya!"

"Thanks, but I have to go to the hotel," I shrugged slightly. "see if there's anyone I can move in. I'll take a rain-check, though!"

"Alright, see ya around then!"

We both hugged and I headed to the Hotel. I walked in, seeing Buddy leaning against the counter, playing a video game. "Hey, Bud!"

Buddy looked up and a huge grin spread on his face. "Hey, pal!"

"Got any new ones?" I asked, looking around the empty lobby.

"O-Oh," Buddy's expression suddenly changed. He turned pale and gulped, pointing to the other part of the lobby. "y-yeah. H-He's in there."

"Bud? You okay?"

"H-He's scary." Buddy whispered the last part.

_Ah. One with the Spooky interest._ I knew Buddy didn't like scary things and I also knew he would be much more comfortable if this Scary Sim moved out of the hotel. "Don't worry, Buddy. I'll get him out of here."

Buddy only nodded.

I made my way into the lobby, seeing only the back of the Sim, who stood by the fireplace. He didn't look...that spooky.

"Hello there!" I said, as I walked up.

The Sim turned and the first thing I saw...were two fangs peeking out from his mouth. He grinned at me and held out his hand. "Greetings, mortal. I am called Count Blaine. May I say that your neck looks fine and strong?"

_Wait a sec, is he one of those vampire wannabes? Like the ones in New York I saw in that documentary just recently? That's actually pretty cool._

Chuckling, I slipped my hand into his. "Why thank you, Count Blaine."

"Please," My face turned bright pink as he leaned down to kiss the back of my hand. He smirked up at me. "just Blaine."

"R-Right," I cleared my throat as he released my hand. "well then, Blaine, I suppose you wish to move into the town?"

He nodded. "Yes. All of my friends moved here and they would call me constantly, telling me how much they loved it. They told me that you are rather good at keeping things creepy for them."

I smiled a little and shrugged. "I certainly try. Now, before I can move you in, I would like to show you around. That way, you can pick out where you want your home to be."

"Very well. Lead the way, dear Emily."

I walked out of the lobby, waving good-bye to Buddy as I did. Buddy waved back, but then cowered behind the counter upon seeing Blaine. Blaine only chuckled in response. As we walked outside, I pointed to the many buildings we walked past, telling Blaine what they were and such. When we reached the Forest, I finally asked, "So, are you from Spookane too?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yes I am."

"Goth Boy told me about it. I've always wanted to go there."

"Really? You don't...look like someone who likes spooky things."

I smiled. "I like a bit of everything. Including spooky things. Alright, here we are. We have two empty lots here. One is, of course, right here next to Raven's house," I gestured to the pile of bricks and the EMPTY LOT sign next to us. "the other one is deeper in the forest."

"This will do just fine. Thank you, Emily."

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. "Prepare to be amazed."

My hands began to glow purple as I concentrated. Blaine watched in shock as I magically began to build his house with materials that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It took me only ten minutes to build it, finishing off with a creepy fence circling the masterpiece.

Blaine was wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. I looked at him and giggled, "Careful. A bug might fly in."

He closed his mouth. "That...that was amazing! How did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it," I replied. "I was born with it...that's kind of why I'm here. The Mayor wanted me to come and fix up the town so more people could move in. This is...really the first place that I felt welcome...anyway, the house right now comes with some simple furniture for the time being. I would like a list of furniture you would like to have, and what Essences you want me to make them with."

Blaine and I entered the house. As he wrote down a list, I walked into the other rooms, using what Essences I had to redecorate the walls and the floor.

When I finished, Blaine was in shock once again. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear. The bats and spiders are a very nice touch."

I giggled and took the list as he handed it to me. "Well, you know...if you need anything, you know where my house is. I'll get your furniture done as soon as I can."

"Oh, please, take your time. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself while working...especially that pretty neck of your's."

_Again with the neck? Either a vampire wannabe or a guy with a neck fetish. _

"See you later then, Blaine."

As I left, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"...Weird...but he's cute."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

I hurriedly began to work on furniture for Blaine. While painting a chair, I couldn't help but look outside. It was already dark out. No doubt the Spooky Sims were on the move outside. Letting out a sleepy sigh, I finished the chair and sat in the corner next to the furniture I had made earlier. "I'll take it to him tomorrow. I need some sleep." My stomach growled. "...and food."

I walked outside and turned to lock the door. As I fiddled with my keys, a shadow covered me. I swirled around in fear and let out a small scream.

"Walter!" I cried out.

Walter chuckled, moving closer to me. "My, you scare so easily~."

I backed up, my back hitting the door. "Walter, I'm REALLY not in the mood right now. Can you please just leave?"

"You wound me~! I've only come to ask if you would accompany me for some dinner~."

"Sounds tempting, but NO." I went to walk around him, but he placed both his hands on the door, preventing me from escaping.

"Why do you always reject me~?" He leaned in close, are noses barely touching.

"B-Because...last time you went too far..."

"It wasn't MY fault~. Your blood is just sooo delicious~." He teasingly licked my neck and I let out a small gasp in surprise.

"N-No! Get off of me!"

I felt his fake fangs graze along my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut in fear.

"S-Stop! Not again!"

"Emily, is there something wrong?"

We both turned our heads, and there stood Blaine, looking rather upset at Walter.

"B-Blaine!"

"Are you deaf, sir? I believe she said 'stop'." Blaine snarled, revealing his fangs, his eyes on Walter.

Walter chuckled, releasing me. "Well, look at this~. Another vampire~. Also interested in our dear, little Emily~. Your blood does attract us, can't you see~?" He looked back at me and I moved away from him, hiding behind Blaine.

"You leave her alone. It's obvious she doesn't want you around right now."

"Can't see why~. I'm irresistible~."

Before I knew it, Blaine shoved past me and pinned him to the door by his neck, hissing like an angry cat. "When a woman says 'no'." Blaine snarled. "She says NO." He threw Walter behind him like he weighed no more than a ragdoll. I jumped away, my eyes wide in shock. Walter coughed, laughing like a whack-job as he stood up.

"Well, well, I have some competition~! This makes living here a bigger treat than before~!" Walter brushed himself off. "I suppose I'll deal with you later~."

"Y-You won't deal with him at all!" I shouted at him. "You forget that the Mayor gave me the power to evict anyone out of this town! The only reason you've stayed this long was for Violet's sake!"

"Oh yes~. Dear Violet would be so lonely without me~. Too bad her blood isn't as tasty as yours~."

"Beat it or I'll rip your throat out." Blaine hissed.

"Very well~." Walter shrugged and bowed towards me. "Until we meet again, kitten~."

As he walked away, Blaine sighed and turned to look at me. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head. "No. Thanks for saving me, Blaine."

"It's not a problem." Blaine smiled.

"So...you're a real vampire, then?"

Blaine nodded. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"I thought you were a vampire wannabe."

Blaine laughed a little. "Not at all, I am a real vampire...that...that doesn't scare you, does it?"

"No, you're a good guy, I know." I smiled while shrugging. "Why are you here though?"

"I was just passing by. Who was that creep?"

"Walter? Believe it or not, he's my ex-boyfriend." I shuddered. "I don't even know why I ever dated him; he's such a sicko. He's a vampire wannabe himself."

"Your ex-boyfriend? Seriously?" Blaine raised a brow.

"I was stupid, I was desperate, and I have a thing for vampires-I MEAN!" I quickly covered my mouth, my face turning red.

Blaine burst out laughing, patting me on the back. "Haha, and here I thought you couldn't get anymore cuter!"

"I-I'm not cute!" I cried, my face still covered.

As Blaine laughed and I continued to protest, Goth Boy and Crystal happened to be walking by. They both stopped, raising their brows.

"Love is gross." Crystal scoffed, continuing to walk.

"Like my life." Goth Boy remarked as he caught up with her.


End file.
